


Teacher I Need You

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia meets an older gentleman who unbeknownst to her is her new history teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Picara93 and the Pydia pack on tumblr
> 
> Also everyone is human in the story.

"Come on Lydia, let's go out! It's the last Friday night of Summer!" Allison pleaded on the phone.

Lydia could hear Kira shouting in agreement in the background. She did want to get out of the house. Oh what the hell. What trouble could they possibly get into?

"Alright fine I'll go, but we are not getting wasted. I'm not going to drag your drunk asses home."

"Yes!" Allison and Kira yelled back into the phone. "We'll pick you up in 20 minutes."

 

 

They drove downtown and found a little bar that was having live music. It wasn't packed, but there looked to be a good crowd. Lydia learned the bartender was Kira's cousin and would let them drink. 

Allison and Kira both got mojitos. She decided she'd get a nice glass of wine. It was nice drinking and chatting with the band in the background. 

After a while she noticed Allison kept looking behind her.

"What do you keep looking at?"

"There's this super hot guy behind you at the bar and he has been checking you out for a while."

She took her compact out of her purse and pretended to apply some foundation. Allison was right he was hot. He was dressed in a nice tailored suit which definitely gave him some points. He did have some stubble, but it added to his look. Well maybe she'd casually go to the bathroom in a bit. 

He however took the first move and sent her another glass of the wine she'd been drinking. 

She acknowledged him and thanked him, but then got back to the girls.

"You're not going to talk to him?" Kira asked.

"I've got a plan." She said

After, finishing the glass he'd sent her she motioned to Allison and Kira to get up and leave. She stopped on the way out to give her number and then left with the girls. 

They walked around a bit and then went to a movie. When she finally got home she noticed a text from a number she didn't recognize. 

She guessed it was the gentleman when she read it. Hmmm he was good looking and witty.

She texted him back, but kept it short. Shouldn't give him too much too soon.

The weekend flew by and soon Monday morning was here.

 

"Have you heard?" Allison asked her as they were walking to their lockers.

"Heard what?" 

"About the new history teacher. Apparently he's a fox!"

"No, I hadn't but since history is my first course of the day I'm sure I'll soon find out."

She walked in and found her favorite desk. Mr. Hale wasn't there yet, so she'd have to wait on this mystery teacher a bit longer. 

She'd been writing her new schedule down when he did. She looked up and her dropped. There standing at the front of the class was her gentleman. This was not good. She'd flirted and been flirted with her history teacher. 

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Hale. I'm your new history teacher this year and I'm sure we're going to have a great time."

He'd noticed her, but hadn't given too much away. He seemed so composed. She'd stay after and maybe they could talk about this situation. 

After class she walked up to his desk. 

"Mr. Hale, I was wondering if we could speak?"

"Of course Ms. Martin. I'm sure you have something on your mind."

"I think it would be best if we kept our relationship professional and forgot about this past weekend with the texts and the bar."

"I believe you are right in that. Although I'm very disappointed I'll not be getting around to all those things I wanted to do to you."

"Mr. Hale, while I may want to do certain things to you as well we can't. You're my teacher and I'm your student. It's inappropriate."

"I'm well aware Ms. Martin, but if you don't hurry you'll be late for your next class."

She left and went on to her classes. It was too late though. He was on her mind. The whole day she couldn't stop thinking about him. 

That night Allison called her about how the guy in the bar was their teacher. She had lied and said he'd never texted and they had squared things over in class. 

 

It been two months into the new school year. It was starting to become too much. She thought about him constantly. Thought about all those things he'd wanted to do to her and all the things she'd wanted to do to him. There were many nights she lay in bed masturbating to all the different things she'd do to him. She wondered if it was the same for him. If he couldn't stop thinking about her? She decided enough was enough. She was going to entice him. She needed him. 

 

The next day she stayed after class. 

"I've decided Mr. Hale that I'd much rather have an inappropriate relationship with you than an appropriate one. I've heard you stay late some days to grade. I'll be coming in for some tutoring after school."

"I think that would be fine Ms. Martin, I think you could use some more lessons."

 

The day could not go by fast enough, but soon it was 3 and she was at her locker. She figured she'd wait a while before going to his classroom. 

She found him wiping the chalkboard.

"Ah, Ms. Martin so good to see you. Please take a seat."

She did. He went over to the door and closed it. He then went to the windows and pulled the blinds down. He stopped right in front of her. 

He took her hand and led her over to the desk. He picked her up and sat her down. He parted her legs and stepped in between them. They were so close now. He took hold of her face with his hands and bent down and kissed her long, deep, and hard. She could keep kissing him forever, but her body had other wants and craves. She began to unbutton his shirt as he removed hers. She ran her hands over his chest. He was so fit. Her hands went to his belt. She could feel how hard he was. He stopped her when she started to pull his trousers down. He moved his hands to her thighs and traveled up her skirt to rid her of her underwear. He then bent down and she laughed as his stubble tickled her thighs. She could feel his hot breath on her. 

"Ladies first." He said from between her legs as he began to eat her out. 

He was so good. He knew everything to make her crumble. She could feel her orgasm coming. As he pushed his tongue farther she cried out with her release. He came back up and gave her another deep kiss. This time he took his trousers off. He reached into his desk and took a condom out. He began to kiss her again and as he entered her he began to move his mouth south. He was sucking on her breasts as he thrusted in and out. Everything was so intense. She'd never felt anything like this. She could feel her second orgasm coming. She could tell he was close too. She came right before he did. He slumped against her. They we're both breathing heavily. He was the first to move.

He picked up his undershirt and let her use it to clean up. He sat down on top of the desk opposite her. He looked wrecked and she could only imagine what she looked like. 

He was the first to speak. 

"Ms. Martin I believe we are going to start having weekly tutorial sessions."

"Mr. Hale I believe you are correct."


End file.
